What Dreams May Become
by blackrising
Summary: Bella has interesting dreams indeed. Alice/Bella, Bellice, PWP, femslash!


Titel: What Dreams May Become

Word Count: 3129

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Bella has interesting dreams indeed.

A/N: My first PWP! Woot! Might be kinda crappy, but at least I got something done.

_Soft breath on my neck. A hard body pressed against my own. Cold hands gliding over my stomach, slender fingers lingering on my hips before descending lower. A rush of pleasure, a throaty moan and pitch-black eyes looking into mine. Soft lips traveling along my jaw and nipping slightly at my earlobe. Pearly-white teeth scraping lightly at the side of my neck, where my blood is pumping wildly. A soft growl, almost a purr, and a light bite, causing me to buck my hips._

_"Please..." _

_A broken whisper, almost a sob. Mine?_

_Coal-black eyes locking onto my own half-closed ones, a hundred different emotions shining from them. Love, pain, desire, regret...but most of all: need. A need so primal and raw in it's nature, yet so completely and absolutely pure in this moment, it almost brings tears to my eyes._

_Angling my head backwards, I offer my neck to the cool mouth hovering above it. Razor-sharp teeth penetrate the soft skin of my neck and the burning pain I knew would follow tears through my body, colliding with the intense waves of my mounting pleasure, making me arch by back and scream out at the sensation._

_Writhing at the fierce mixture of pain and pleasure, I bring the lips even closer to my neck by burying my fingers in silky, black hair..._

I sat up, breathing heavily and clenching the bedspread between my fingers. Looking down to where the covers lay discarded on the floor, I saw that I was bathed in sweat and how my tank-top clung to my body. With more than just a little discomfort, I also noticed that the evidence of my still lingering arousal had not only drenched my shorts, but also coated my thighs. I shifted my legs slightly and gasped at the pleasurable sensation the movement evoked.

I tried to calm my racing heart by taking deep, even breaths. Now was definitely not a very good time for my body to demand relief. The blinking numbers of my watch signaled that it was merely 1:14 am in the morning and I knew that Edward said he would stop by tonight.

He was still very cautious when it came to intimte physical contact between us, afraid of loosing control and hurting me. And while I understood that, it was more than frustrating and my sub-consciousness seemed intent on reminding me of that every night.

I couldn't even remember the dreams clearly, but, considering my needy and rather embarrassing reaction to them, they certainly weren't about picking flowers or riding on a pink pony. Unless I had some weird fetish I didn't know about.

However, desperate or not, I didn't want to test his self-control by parading around in front of him with blood pumping furiously through my veins, soaked underwear and the smell of sweat and arousal clinging to my body.

So I got up from the bed and went over to my dresser, quickly changing into a new pair of shorts and a slightly oversized t-shirt. No need to add 'naked' to the list of things that might result in my early death.

I knew that a shower would have been much more efficient, not to mention that it would have provided an opportunity to relieve myself, but Edward was bound to show up any moment and I really, really didn't want to discuss with him why I was taking a shower in the middle of the night, and a cold one at that.

As if on cue, a faint rustling reached my ears, signaling someone entering my bedroom through the window. Before I could turn around, the figure spoke, surprising me with it's melodic, _female _voice.

"Hi, Bella."

My surprise quickly faded and was replaced with delight as I turned around and came face to face with a grinning Alice.

"Hey..."

I gladly accepted her hug as she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my neck. She'd always been the most affectionate of the Cullens and, while it had been odd at first, it was now something I whole-heartedly enjoyed.

However, it also brought on some problems, as I now realized. The moment her face had come in close proximity to my neck, she had stiffened. She must have picked up my unnaturally high body temperature and the underlying scent of sex. And I doubted she could have missed th pair of wet shorts on the floor, now plain in her line of sight. While I was convinced that Alice would never do anything to hurt me, I didn't protest as she gently disentangled herself from me and brought some distance between us. I assumed that it was more out of discomfort than out of hunger and I couldn't blame her. After all, it was quite awkward to catch your best friend in such a state, or in the process of getting rid of the evidence.

I couldn't see her face, since it was turned to the window and so I couldn't quite identify the tone in her voice as she spoke. However, I was certain that it was deeper than before and had a slightly hoarse quality to it, which made me shiver with something I didn't even try to name.

"Edward can't make it tonight, but he was worried about you. So he asked me to look after you,"

She hesitated for a moment, her gaze wandering to the article of clothing on the floor, making me blush and try to shove them out of sight with my foot.

"but...well, I think you might want to take a shower before going to bed."

My blush intensified.

"Yeah, you can just...wait here, while I....clean up."

That said, I quickly grabbed a towel and scrambled out of the room, almost tripping in the process and feeling like I had just made a complete fool of myself.

I emerged from the shower and dried myself off with a towel, still feeling frustrated and on edge, despite the cold water. Well, at least the smell was off.

I walked into my room, now dressed in a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt, where Alice was currently seated on the bed. I could feel the tension radiating off of her and hesitatingly took a step forward until I stood in front of her.

"Alice?" I asked, concerned that she hadn't acknowledged me yet.

Her head snapped up at my words and she seemed to be as surprised about it as I was.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. It was unusual for a vampire to be completly unaware of what's going on around them.

"Are you okay?"

She simply waved and jumped off the bed, somehow managing to make the move look graceful.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She grinned at me, making the room instanly look brighter.

"So, do you have something I can wear?" she asked, already walking over to my dresser and opening it. I didn't bother to answer, since she was already rummaging through my clothes anyway, and simply watched her with a small grin on my face.

Alice pulled out a tank-top and stripped down to her underwear, before slipping on the shirt. I had seen her change a thousand times, but this time I didn't seem to be able to keep my eyes off her. I felt a wave of heat wash over me and shivered, but quickly smashed all indecent thoughts. It was just the dream, right? I was just still riled up because my brain had somehow connected the sight of Alice's barely-clad body to the arousing images from the dream. That was all.

I slipped under the covers of my bed in a less than graceful move before she could see that I was staring at her and switched off my bedside lamp, knowing that it wouldn't be a problem for Alice to navigate even in the near-dark.

Before long, I could feel her cold frame beside mine, scooting closer until her chest was pressed against my back.

"Warm..." she murmured into my neck, the sensation of breath whispering over the tiny hairs on my neck making me shudder unnoticably.

We always slept like this when we had sleepovers. Alice had told me very early on that she enjoyed my body-heat and I never thought it strange to be lying in bed together like this. Until now.

Now I was painfully aware of her presence behind me, the spots where her marble skin pressed against mine and the way her arms were wrapped around my waist, fingers sprawled gently over my stomach.

I was certain that she could hear my rapidly inreasing heart-beat and my irregular breathing, but she didn't mention it and so I gradually began to relax. I was sure that everything would be better in the morning, when my brain had, hopefully, stopped associating Alice with my wet dreams and I could continue to fawn over Edward like I was supposed to, even though that notion seemed entirely unappealing at the moment.

Forcing my heart to calm down and my breathing to even out, I shut my eyes and fell asleep to the rythmic breathing and the comforting presence of the woman behind me.

_I'm in the biology classroom, but it's empty. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder where the rest of the class has gone, as I seem to be the only one here. _

_The thought doesn't linger long when I feel a set of chilly arms embrace me from behind, two pale hands resting on my hips._

_The person drives me towards a desk until I'm trapped between it and the hard body behind me._

_Instead of being scared at the aspect of being cornered, I feel a low fire start in the pit of my stomach and wetness building between my thighs. I know exactly who this person is, but my mind is foggy and can't concentrate on anything but the delicious torture of skilled fingers dancing over my breasts, teasing my already rock-hard nipples lightly through the cloth of my shirt._

_I feel my lovers' chest press into my back and I arch into the contact, releasing a small groan at the sensation. Sharp teeth caress my sensitive earlobe and I gasp, bracing myself against the desk for fear of simply falling down._

_"Are you wet?"_

_The husky whisper in my ear sends shivers through my trembling body and makes me whimper. I bite back a sharp gasp when I feel teeth sink into my neck, not enough to break the skin, but painful nonetheless, which only adds to my growing arousal._

_"Answer."_

_The low hiss is accompanied by nails digging into the sensitive skin of my belly, trailing down to the seam of my pants and leaving red welts in its wake._

_My hips buck almost of their own accord, my crotch grinding into the edge of the table. I start to rock my hips, trying to get some relief from the ache between my thighs._

_The hands on my stomach quickly grab my hips and hold them steady, keeping me from moving and I let out a desperate groan._

_"I will ask again. Are you wet for me, Bella?"_

_The sound of my name coming from that beautiful mouth and the low growling in my ear send a new wave of heat over me._

_"Y-Yes."_

_Cool fingers unbutton my jeans and trace cicles around my belly button, before dipping lower and starting to lightly stroke the patch of skin just above the seam of my thoroughtly soaked panties._

_"I want to hear you say it."_

_I have a hard time concentrating with soft lips nibbling at my ear and those slender fingers dancing over my skin, barely touching me, but I try to answer nonetheless. _

_"Yes, I-I am wet for...ah...for you."_

_I moan loudly and arch my back when my lovers' fingers finally slip into my panties and start to stroke my clit in a fast, hard rhythm._

_"Oh God...yes..."_

_The pale hand in my panties increases its pace, causing me to tighten my grip on the table until my knuckles turn white. I can't speak. I can't think. I can do nothing but moan, tremble and whisper the name of my lover over and over again..._

_"Alice..."_

My eyes shot open. Once again, I felt my wetness drip onto the bed sheets and sweat run down my temples. I lay on my back, trying to get my breathing back under control, my heart thumping erratically in my chest.

The first thought that entered my mind was "I need another shower.", followed closely by "Where's Alice?" and, after noticing that the room held the unmistakable scent of sex, "...Shit.".

Becoming aware of the fact that Alice wasn't in bed with me and trying hard not to be distracted by the thought of _being in bed with her_, I promptly sat up, eyes darting from one corner of the room to the other.

I almost thought that she wasn't here anymore, until I detected the sight of a shadow that just didn't seem to belong to my room, and now that my pulse had slowed down somewhat, my ears caught the sound of heavy breathing.

"Alice...?" I asked hesitantly, eyeing the shadow figure closely. When I didn't receive an answer, I got off the bed slowly, approaching Alice like one would a wild animal.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, stopping just a few feet away from her. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness of my bedroom by now and I could see that her head was turned downwards, her face hidden by a short curtain of black hair. As far as I could see, she didn't move one muscle.

I tried to reach out to her, but soon found my wrist caught in an iron grip.

"Don't"

Alice's voice was a low, husky growl and it made me shiver, pictures of my dream running through my mind. I averted my eyes, hoping to prevent the blush I could fell coming up and failing miserably.

I quickly looked back again when I heard a quiet, pained moan coming from the woman in front of me.

Alice's grip had loosened considerably and, even though I knew it would only make things worse, I couldn't help but lay a comforting hand on her arm.

It wasn't long before I realized my mistake when she started to tremble violently and fixed her gaze on me. I suppressed a gasp as I looked into her eyes. They were the darkest shade of black I had ever seen, even darker than Edward's eyes when he was hungry.

The intensity in them scared me, but what startled me even more was the lust that burned in them. I knew that feeding always held some sexual element for vampires, but I never realized how strong it could be.

I realized that Alice's trembling had ceased and that her body had gone rigid, like a predator just waiting to pounce on its prey. Something in her eyes had changed. They held some sort of glint in them now and it both scared and aroused me.

Feeling like a cornered animal I tried to take a step back, but didn't get very far. Alice grabbed my shoulders with both of her hands and efficiently stopped me in my tracks.

Before I could say or do anything besides breathing heavily, I felt something rather hard crashing into me and knocking me back.

I found myself on my back on the bed, Alice looming over me with a smirk on her face. She held both of my hands captive above my head with her own and slipped a leg between my thighs.

I moaned loudly, thrusting my hips upwards. My arousal quickly came back with the intensity of a thunderstorm, making me writhe and buck my hips beneath Alice.

I knew that I should have tried to resist, but my body seemed to have a mind of its own. Her mouth traveled along my jawline to my ear and she started nibbling on my earlobe, eliciting a sharp gasp and another buck of my hips. It wasn't enough. I needed...more.

"Please..."

It didn't even enter my mind that I was begging, I just knew that I was desperate and that I had to have relief from my constantly growing arousal.

"Please what?"

She stopped sucking at my neck and looked into my eyes, her gaze not as dark as before, but still enough to frighten me.

"I...I just..."

"Tell me."

She was growling again and I started rocking against her thigh once more, barely managing to get out the words.

"I-I want you to...to _fuck _me_._"

Alice had managed to rip off my shorts and panties in a matter of seconds, leaving my lower half exposed to the night air.

I didn't even have the time to feel embarrassed, because she immediatly parted my thighs wider and started to explore my sex with her tongue.

A startled scream was torn from my throat at the sudden sensation and I instinctively buried my hands in Alice's short, black hair.

"Oh God..."

I wrapped my legs around her head, glad I didn't have to worry that she might suffocate, and started to rock my hips against her face.

It wasn't long before I could feel my climax approaching and I started to move faster, pulling almost violently at her hair.

Alice positioned two fingers at my entrance, slowly starting to enter. Realizing what she planned to do, I laid a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"No! I...Edward and I haven't yet...I don't...."

Alice seemed to understand why I had stopped her, because she retracted her arm and continued her ministrations, concentrating on my clit.

My moans were getting louder by the minute and I threw my head back, releasing a small cry as my hips stilled in mid-thrust, pleasure rippling through me in waves.

Alice didn't stop and soon another orgasm tore through me, my already sore throat barely able to make another sound.

I took shallow breaths, willing my breathing and my pulse to calm down. I hardly noticed how Alice covered my with the blanket, or how she mumbled that she had to go hunting.

I did, however, notice how she leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips, brushed a strand of hair out of my face and slipped out of the window into the night, before my eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed me.

End (?)


End file.
